Army of Ponies
by Franky G Fan
Summary: The whole Koopa family wakes up to discover they've been transformed into ponies. What hare-brained scheme will Bowser come up with this time, and will the Koopalings ever discover who transformed them and change back to their rightful selves?


**So I was thinking of making this….and I decided to do it. A normal 'if-characters-from-one-genre-were-ponies' thing. Thankfully, it was the first one in this here crossover section. So. Prepare for madness.**

**I don't own Mario; Nintendo does.**

**I don't own MLP: FiM; Hasbro does.**

He knew the day was going to be interesting when he noticed, instead of claws, he had hooves. Dark blue hooves. He leapt to those so-called hooves, examined the rest of his body, and let out a dismayed groan. How was he expected to compose music with pony hooves? No, no, he couldn't think that at the moment. The more pressing thought should have been: 'how in the world did I get transformed into a pony?' But the only thing on his mind was music. Ludwig Von Koopa, the eldest child of King Bowser Koopa, leapt off of his bed, staggering slightly, unused to walking on four limbs. He examined himself in the tiny mirror he had propped up against his great, oaken piano (he'd been planning to lend the mirror to his conceited little sister, Wendy, so she could admire her reflection all she wanted in it). He was, indeed, a pony.

His coat was sleek and a dark cerulean, about the color of his mane, and his eyes were a startling black. He had what looked like sheet music imprinted on his hind haunch, and he lifted the leg up to examine it a bit more closely. Incoherent notes were scrawled upon the tattooed sheet music paper. His mane was just was messy, unruly, tangled, and as long as before; poking up in multiple different directions and falling in front of his eyes. Ludwig gave a great big shake of his head to bat his bangs out of his eyes when he noticed the tip of the dark blue wing fluttering by his side.

"The hell?" The eldest Koopa, with a feeling of detachment, spread the feathery wings. He was not just a pony, but a Pegasus. What a great way to feel humiliated. He shuffled his hooves back and forth, crouching down to extend his haunches into the air and whisk his poofy matching tail about, fluttering his wings; attempting to get used to the feel of being this creature.

And then, once adjusted to the unusual feeling of having more control of more body parts, Ludwig shoved open his door with his front hooves and stumbled into the hallway. He gazed around in almost wide-eyed wonder. Everything in the castle seemed so much bigger from his point of view. And then, as Ludwig was examining the huge portraits on the walls, his wings seemed to unfold by themselves, and before he knew it, he'd been swept off of his hooves and was being flown backwards.

His haunches slammed into multiple doors, and Ludwig would try extending his hooves to reach out and grasp the doorknobs, but his wings would pull him off, and he was forced to fly tail-first through the castle. _I thought I was supposed to have control of my wings, _he thought bitterly as a doorknob slammed right onto his butt. He let out a few more curses in German as he was dragged throughout the castle.

Finally, thankfully, Ludwig managed to tame his wild wings, and plopped to the ground with an unsteady grunt. He folded his wings against his side, looking around, his face stained red at the image of him, as a Pegasus, flying butt-first through the air.

Nobody was around. His wings had taken him to the library.

Ludwig sighed and turned around to back out of the doorway when a sudden flash of chocolate brown barreled into him, sweeping him off of his hooves and causing him to wrestle around with the pony who had collided into him.

Finally, the brown pony (a colt, judging by the form of his body and cleft jaw) leapt up from Ludwig's flank, staring down at the other colt in horror.

Ludwig gave his pelt (and mane) an irritated shake, and he clambered to his hooves, shooting the brown colt a glare. It was obvious the brown pony was his younger brother, Morton, judging by the faintly white star decorated around his right eye. His eyes were chocolate-y brown with long lashes, and his body was riddled with darker brown splotches. He had no wings, unlike Ludwig. He was bouncing up and down on his hooves, looking horrified. "LUDWIG, older brother, dearest brother, sibling o' mine, is that you? I have absolutely, positively, completely NO idea what's going on! I just woke up this morning, and, BAM!" He threw his hooves up melodramatically. "I was a pony! How the heck can this happen? I don't understand, I'm confused, puzzled, curious—"

Ludwig, who was already getting a headache, pulled himself back to his feet and raised a hoof to silence the brown colt (who was undoubtedly Morton). "Morton, I don't entirely understand this whole situation either. If anyone would have the slightest knowledge about it, it would be Bows-er," He paused to clear his throat. "King Dad."

"Why would Dad know anything about us being turned into equestrians?"

Ludwig stifled his sigh of relief; for once in his life, Morton had used just a brief question.

"I have no clue," he admitted. "But maybe if we got effected by whatever turned us into horses," ("Ponies!" Morton corrected) "…Ponies, then, maybe he changed into one too."

"Well, let's find out!" The brown colt gave a hop of excitement and pelted into the hallway, tripping over his over-sized hooves, but taking off.

At a slower pace, Ludwig rolled his eyes and trailed after him…and then his ears pricked upon hearing a furious roar (obviously belonging to his temperamental brother, Roy).

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Roy, keep it down, some of us need our beauty sle—AIIIEEEE!" There went Wendy (the only sister of the whole group) and her painfully high-pitched screech.

"COOL! We're ponies!" Lemmy and Iggy (the twins) both chorused rather happily from somewhere upstairs.

"Uh…" Larry was hesitant.

Ludwig listened to all of these reactions and realized that all of his siblings had must have turned into ponies too.

How peculiar.


End file.
